


Вера

by Tykki



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношение Киры к вере может не совпадать с отношением к ней окружающих.</p><p>Бета: Леди Ория<br/>Гамма: Мистер Марков, ave_2006, allayonel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вера

Для Киры Нерис вера в Пророков – настолько неотъемлемая часть её личности, что ей абсолютно странно слышать споры на эту тему.  
Вы пробовали сомневаться в том, что небо – голубое, а вода – мокрая?  
Примерно так же для Киры и с верой. Именно она провела её через Оккупацию: когда исчезла мать, когда умер отец, когда вокруг убивали, пытали, калечили, насиловали её товарищей. Для Киры нет никаких противоречий в том, что Пророков находят в червоточине и объявляют существами иной плоскости реальности: оттого, что можно найти им объяснение, чудеса не перестают быть чудесами, а боги – богами. Её неприятно царапает поначалу, что Эмиссар Пророков в них не верит, но она искренне надеется, что это изменится.  
Ведь для того, чтобы понять, что вода мокрая, достаточно просто зачерпнуть её рукой.  
Сложнее всего Кире понять неверующих баджорцев. Даже с последователями Па-рэй проще – те выбрали зло вместо добра, но они хотя бы не отрицают, что существует и то, и другое. А атеисты – другое дело. Хотя они в своей жизни прошли через то же, через что пришлось пройти ей, они говорят об отсутствии того, что точно есть. Или, в качестве компромисса, после недавних открытий утверждают, что раз Пророки – существа другого биологического вида, то они не могут быть богами.  
Вероятно, пока сам или сама не поймёшь, никто не сумеет тебе объяснить, что ничего взаимоисключающего тут нет.  
Но при этом Кира твёрдо знает, что вера не терпит того, чтобы во имя неё кому-то причиняли вред. Тут уже другое – это религию её служители защищают, не веру, пусть даже действуя искренне, а не преследуя личные цели, как преследовала их Кай Винн.  
Но вера нуждается в истине и не нуждается в том, чтобы её последователи направляли оружие друг на друга. Последнее – всего лишь хороший способ её убить, какие бы высокопарные клятвы при этом ни произносились.  
Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах во имя веры нельзя лгать.  
Даже если кажется, что правда пошатнёт веру – на самом деле всегда бывает ровно наоборот. Особенно когда ради сокрытия этой правды идут на убийства.  
Кира очень уважает ведеков, прошедших Оккупацию со словами веры на устах или обрётших веру позже, уже после освобождения Баджора.  
Но её вера значит для неё больше этого уважения.  
И, как оказывается, больше их религии.  
Этот странный момент, когда оказывается, что есть «их» и «своя» религия – до этого времени Кира была уверена, что такого не может быть, что нет вообще разделения на религию и веру, что уж кто-кто, а ведеки прекрасно это понимают. Даже несмотря на Кай Винн.  
Но, оказывается, разделение есть. И, оказывается, политика – это основная составляющая любой религии, даже баджорской.  
Но Кира не обязана вступать в сделки с совестью и это принимать.  
Так что, когда встаёт выбор, опубликовать или скрыть потерянную книгу апокрифических пророчеств, Кира знает, как поступит, хотя её яростно убеждают, что эта книга способна подорвать самые основы веры в Пророков.  
Но она понимает – основы не веры, а религии.  
Всё не так просто и не так хрупко в чужих сердцах. А вера нуждается в полной истине и только в ней.  
Поэтому Кира публикует книгу – ради своей веры.  
Хотя точно знает, что из-за этого её отлучат от церкви, которой она принадлежала всю свою жизнь.  
Но даже если в глазах окружающих её вера от неё отказалась, Кира знает, что это не так. И что она никогда не откажется от неё сама.  
И да пребудут с ней Пророки.


End file.
